


Armor Up

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just Wear Armor Please, Soft Wars, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, The Clones Are Very Worried Parents, Why Won't Their Jedi Be Reasonable?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: The clones have accepted (mostly) that getting their Jedi Generals to wear armor is a losing battle. They hope for better luck with their Padawans.Set in the Soft Wars AU by Project0506
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 49
Kudos: 738
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Ahsoka and Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Up for Reconsideration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663839) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> Project0506 has kindly given permission to play in the Soft Wars verse.  
> It had been literal years since I had written anything, but this verse just grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go.  
> So here we are!
> 
> Yes, it's meant to be a bit silly in addition to soft. We're all going to need that in the coming days. Anyone else preemptively upset about what we already know we're going to have to see in the last two episodes?  
> Enjoy!
> 
> This is my first time ever actually posting something here, so if anything looks really wonky, please do point it out!

Kix had been thinking about this since the day Ahsoka was sent to them. Every time he watched her go to battle in that outfit of hers, he was utterly certain it took five years off his already likely to be short life span. He was a medic. He was the medic for Torrent. This could not be allowed to continue. Kix wasn’t going to lie to himself. He was a little annoyed with Rex for not doing something about it sooner. Torrent’s Captain had a large protective streak, so why he hadn’t already done this, the medic didn’t know.  
But that was changing. Ahsoka was going in to battle without armor again over Kix’s dead body. So, off he went to find Rex.

Torrent’s Captain was diligently doing his paperwork in his office. Kix knocked but didn’t wait for permission to enter. He knew Rex was highly unlikely to be angry about it.  
At the other man’s raised eyebrow, Kix decided to get right to the point.

“She needs armor.”

If possible, the eyebrow went higher.

“I’m serious.”

Rex sighed.

“She’s not going to like that.” 

Kix returned the eyebrow with a glare.

“She’s wearing armor. This isn’t up for debate. I’m the medic. I’m pulling medical rank. Without armor, she is unprotected and putting herself at significantly higher risk of injury.” 

He did not care that technically he couldn’t make this an actual order (and technically neither could Rex). They could simply try it and hope Ahsoka didn’t realize that fact. The tactic worked well enough on some of the troopers. The medic could only hope it worked on Jedi Padawans too.

“Kix…” Rex began.

Kix cut him off. He had had enough.

“That Outfit is NOT ACCEPTABLE COMBAT GEAR, REX. She's wearing half a shirt, Rex. HALF A SHIRT,” The medic snapped, at the end of his patience.

Rex sighed heavily. Why did he get all the Dramatic vode?

“Technically it’s a whole shirt; its just a small one,” The captain pointed out.

Kix glared.

Rex sighed again.

“You make a valid point. Armor it is. I’ll work on it with her,” The captain agreed.

Kix relaxed.

“Excellent. Thank you. Now I’m sure you have other work to do. Sir.”

Rex only just refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Running this band of insanity requires a lot of paperwork. I swear, this explains so much about the CCs.”

Kix snorted.

“Don’t pretend you’d have them any other way.”

Rex didn’t even try to stop the small smile.

“No. No I wouldn’t.”

Kix wandered back to the medbay and Rex went back to his paperwork.

Now how was he going to sell Ahsoka on this…

CWCWCWCWCW

“Ahsoka, we need to talk about something,” Rex said as he found her in the training room the next day.

“What’s up, Rex?” The young Togruta asked.

“From now on, you're wearing at least some armor,” The Captain said, deciding the direct approach was best.

Ahsoka frowned.

“But Rex…” She started.

“Was some part of my statement unclear?” Rex questioned.

“Why do I need armor?” She asked.

She did not whine. She was a Jedi Padawan. They do not whine.

“Kix and I have discussed it. You clothing is fine for here on the ship or back at the Temple. But it is not sufficient for a battlefield. It offers you no protection. You are our responsibility. This is one step we can take to better protect you. So, we are taking it. We can discuss the specifics; we know some modifications to the standard armor are required. But you will be wearing some from now on,” The Captain said firmly. 

The Padawan slumped. She was stubborn, but she knew Rex could be more so. And if Kix was also involved in this, well. She realized this was a battle she wasn’t about to win.

“Ok,” She quietly acquiesced. “But I have to be able to use my sabers!”

Rex smiled.

“I know. That’s why we’ll work on it together, so whatever we come up with offers you protection without hindering you in battle. We want you safe. We don’t want to stop you from being able to fight to the best of your ability.”

Ahsoka gave a small smile in return. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

CWCWCWCWCW

After the first battle with Ahsoka in armor, Kix came up to Rex once more.

“So what are the odds we get our other Jedi to wear some actual armor?”

(Rex did not put his head in his hands. He did not. Don’t listen to Kix)


	2. Other Padawans and Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words gets out that Torrent has gotten their Padawan to wear armor. Other Commanders want to understand how.
> 
> Inspired by the parenting woes discussion in Project0506's What to Expect When You're Done Expecting and somewhere vague after Up for Reconsideration. References events of Readiness Assessments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time in my life I've ever written a chat fic.  
> I don't even know what to say about it.
> 
> Enjoy?

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Priority Alert  
Grey: REX!

Priority Response  
Grey: Bly said you’ve gotten your Padawan to wear armor.

Priority Response  
Grey: HOW?? I NEED TO KNOW, REX!

Priority Response  
Rex: Are you ok?

Priority Response  
Grey: NO. NO I AM NOT! HAVE YOU SEEN HOW TINY MY PADAWAN IS? HE’S THE SHINIEST LITTLE SHINY EVER.

Priority Response  
Cody: Grey, what happened? Is Caleb injured? Is your General?

Priority Response  
Grey: Not seriously. _This_ time!

Priority Alert Deactivated  
General Alert  
Cody: Then this isn’t a priority alert. For the last time all of you, STOP ABUSING THE PRIORITY ALERT.

General Response  
Grey: No. 

Priority Alert Activated

Priority Alert  
Grey: Protecting our Padawans is a Priority, Cody. And Rex needs to explain how he got his Padawan into armor and he needs to do it five minutes ago. Caleb actually got some nasty bruises this time. Bruises, Cody! On baby Caleb. Wave Company’s collective nerves can’t take this.

Priority Response  
Cody: I concede that protecting them is important. Just keep it brief. 

Priority Response  
Ponds: You were the one who insisted your Company was ready for a Padawan. I was there.

Priority Response  
Cody: Not the time, Ponds. Rex, answer Grey’s question.

Priority Response  
Rex: I just told Ahsoka she was going to start wearing armor. So, she did.

Priority Response  
Gree: Impossible. Green Company tried that with Barriss and it DIDN’T WORK.

Priority Response  
Rex: Obviously Ahsoka is the more reasonable of the two.

Priority Response  
Cody: I’m sorry, did you just refer to Ahsoka as _reasonable_? Compared to who, your General? 

Priority Response  
Bly: That child of yours is half feral, Rex’ika. 

Priority Response  
Cody: Which one?

Priority Response  
Rex: That was low, Cody. Very low.

Priority Response  
Cody: It was a legitimate question. And I call it like I see it.

Priority Response  
Bly: Hmm. That’s fair, Cody. 

Priority Response  
Rex: I never liked either of you.

Priority Response  
Bly: Of course not, Rex’ika.

Priority Response  
Gree: Back to my statement! There is no way it was that easy.

Priority Response  
Rex: It was. I merely explained to Ahsoka that Kix and I had discussed it and she needed to wear armor. I worked with her on a design that offered her protection while still letting her wield her sabers fully. So, she wears it.

Priority Response  
Grey: AHA! So, you got the medic involved. Smart move. Maybe that would work with Caleb too.

Priority Response  
Bacara: Do any of you ever do any actual work? 

Priority Response  
Grey: Protecting our Padawans is very important work!


	3. Barriss and Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having learned that Torrent successfully got Ahsoka to wear armor, Gree and Green Company try again with Barriss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day!
> 
> I'm 99.9% sure this is the last chapter of this fic.
> 
> Other Padawans are mentioned again towards the end, but I don't feel comfortable enough with them and the troops they served with to actually write about them specifically.

CWCWCWCWCWCW  
“Barriss, we need to revisit the discussion on you wearing armor,” Gree said, getting straight to the point.

Barriss was too polite and well mannered to allow herself the heavy sigh she wanted in that moment. 

“Commander Gree, I thought this topic had been settled. Armor is restrictive and would impede my ability to use my lightsaber. I will not allow myself to be a liability to the men in such a way,” The young Mirialan reminded firmly.

That tactic had been why he backed down the last time. He had reluctantly agreed with her assessment. But Gree had new information this time and he wasn’t afraid to use it! There was no such thing as an underhanded tactic when it came to protecting their Padawans.

“Padawan Tano wears armor now,” The clone commander tried.

That made Barriss pause.

“Oh?”

“Yes! Commander Bly witnessed it and Captain Rex confirmed it,” Gree hurried to confirm.

Holos. Why didn’t he think to ask for holos as evidence??

“I see,” She replied, not knowing what else to say.

He wracked his brain for a moment before an idea came to him.

“We could...request a holocall with Captain Rex and Padawan Tano? She could show you her armor?”

Barriss considered this for a moment.

“That would be…acceptable. It would allow me a chance to see it, which would allow me to determine if their design for her is adaptable for me as well. I wouldn’t want to trouble anyone with having to create a whole new design,” She reasoned.

“Even if we can’t adapt Padawan Tano’s design, I guarantee you there are plenty of troopers in Green who would happily assist in designing you armor. In fact, many would consider it an honor to be allowed to assist our Padawan Commander in the creation of her own armor,” He was quick to reassure.

Barriss thought for a moment, then nodded.

“Well then, Commander, I suppose we should make arrangements for the holocall with Captain Rex and Ahsoka.”

The clone commander didn’t hold back his smile. Finally, finally they were making some progress! 

CWCWCWCWCWCW

“Hey, Barriss! Rex said you have some questions and wanted to see my armor!” Ahsoka said happily as soon as the holocall connected.

“Umm, yes. That’s correct. Commander Gree told me that you have armor now. And Captain Rex was kind enough to make time to discuss it,” The young Mirialan replied.

The young Togruta beamed.

“Yes! Rex helped me design it! And he made me visor with HUD and comms that doesn’t interfere with my montrals!” 

Barriss blinked.

“I…see. Is it helpful to you in battle?”

“Way more than I expected. The armor helps me stay safer which makes the troopers worry less. And everything else helps me stay more informed so that I can be where I need to be more efficiently. Rex helped me test it out so we knew before I went into battle with it on that I could still fight the way I needed to,” Ahsoka explained. She paused before adding, “All the troopers say it makes them feel better to see me in armor. You should consider it for that, if nothing else.”

Barriss nodded consideringly.

Gree watched the interactions with a smile. The young Togruta chattered some more about the cool features on her armor as she showcased it. The young Mirialan smiled shyly as she asked a few questions about different features. 

“Your men will really like it if you let them help you design yours!” Ahsoka chirped.

“Commander Gree did express a similar sentiment,” Barriss agreed.

The young Togruta smiled, the look itself just shy of feral.

“It’s a bonding thing in their eyes. Plus, they really do want to see you safe.”

“The troops do have enough worries as it is. If I can relieve one without compromising my abilities…I suppose it would be a small enough sacrifice to make for them,” Barriss said eventually.

(No, Gree did NOT tear up because she was finally seeing reason. Not at all.)

CWCWCWCWCWCW  
Priority Alert  
Gree: Barriss has officially agreed to wear armor. Green company is currently designing it!

Priority Response  
Grey: How??? Explain now, vod!

Priority Response  
Gree: A holocall with Padawan Tano.

Priority Response  
Grey: Kriff. Caleb is too young to have a crush we can exploit. And he is insisting we overacted to his injuries and that he doesn’t need armor. 

Priority Response  
Gree: We did not _exploit a crush_. We simply…used it to encourage her to see reason.

Priority Response  
Rex: Is that what we’re calling it?

Priority Response  
Cody: Play nice, Rex. Gree, congratulations on getting your Padawan to agree to armor. Grey, I’m sure there are other options to convince Caleb.

Priority Response  
Rex: One thing I quickly learned when dealing with shiny Jedi. Bribery is always a valid option.

Priority Response  
Cody: He isn’t wrong. Doesn’t help much with the adult ones, but it seems to work with the shiny ones.

Priority Response  
Grey: I will have to do some recon to find out the best thing to use to bribe him. What does one use to bribe baby Jedi Padawans?

Priority Response  
Cody: No idea. But once you figure it out, the boys in Iron Battalion will want to know so they can try it with their Padawan, Cal Kestis.

Priority Response  
Bly: Do you have a list of all the Padawans serving with battalions?

Priority Response  
Ponds: If he doesn’t, I do.

Priority Response  
Cody: Yes, I do. Taking care of them is our responsibility, which means knowing where they serve is mine.

Priority Response  
Rex: Oya.


End file.
